Till Death Do Us Part
by TheBoyWithTheSnares
Summary: Finnick is gone, and Annie is broken. Could THE Finnick Odair really be gone?


**A/N: I felt like trying a Finnick & Annie one shot. I adore Annie and love Finnick with a passion. I hate the way Mockingjay went, especially for Annie and Finnick. So I am rewriting it. Keep in mind that this an AU. On to the story! **

***NOTE: I changed my pen name to TheBoyWithTheSnares! I tend to change it around according to obsession, and at the moment, I am obsessed with The Hunger Games. Just bear with me XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Hunger Games. If I did Finnick wouldn't have died. He would have lived happily with Annie and Finnick Jr.**

Finnick tried his best to fight of the mutts. But it was no use. They just kept on coming. He felt a sharp stab of pain and glanced around for the source of it. One m mutt had bitten out a chunk of his left arm. Finnick heard a whirring and looked up. It was a District 13 helicopter. He knew it would be of no use to cry out for help. If they tried to help him they would die too, and he couldn't let Katniss die. Finnick saw a hand reach out and drop something. Before he could register what it was, the world exploded.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Annie quickly ran out of her room. Delly had ran into her room telling her that Katniss and the crew had returned at last. She quickly made her way outside, glancing around for Finnick.

She saw Katniss. "Katniss! Katniss!" Annie frantically grasped Katniss' hands. "Where's Finnick?"

Katniss' face was grief-stricken. Tears streamed down her face, leaving white streaks on her grime covered face.

Annie shook Katniss. "Where is Finnick? Where is he?"

From behind, Gale gently pulled Annie back. Everyone was crying, unsure of how to break the news to Annie.

Peeta stepped up. "Annie. Annie. Listen to me. It's okay. Listen..."

Annie knew the answer before he whispered it out loud in the deafening silence.

"Annie, Finnick...Finnick is gone."

Annie pulled out of his hold on her. She lifted her hands and covered her ears, trying to block out the sadness and despair.

Everyone was watching her, their eyes full of pity and sadness.

"NO! NO!" Annie cried loudly. "HE PROMISED TO COME BACK TO ME! HE PROMISED!" She collapsed onto the ground, loud sobs erupting from her.

Peeta and Gale carefully lifted her up and carried her to the infirmary to rest. Annie struggled, refusing to rest.

"NO! BRING FINNICK BACK!" Annie cried. The doctor eventually was forced to sedate her.

Before Annie drifted off, she looked directly at Katniss. "It's your fault Finnick is dead."

Katniss let out a sharp gasp and more tears flowed down her face. Because it was true. She was the cause of Finnick's demise. She had killed Finnick. She lookd at Annie, desperately trying to find some way to apologize, but Annie was unconscious.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

When Annie woke up, she forgot for a second where she was. Then she saw the sterile white walls, and the restraints holding her down.

Finnick. Finnick. Finnick was dead. "NO! FINNICK! FINNICK!" Annie let out a heartbreaking wail. Nurses rushed to her side. Katniss peered at her through the door crack.

The doctor was called forward. "Annie, calm down."

"LET ME GO!" Annie pulled against the restraints.

The doctor just calmly replied, "I cannot let you go until you get a grip on yourself."

Annie's body went slack. "Fine," she whispered.

"Good." He unlocked the grips and motioned to the nurses to keep an eye on her.

But Annie wasn't fighting anymore. She just shuffled slowly out of the room.

Katniss jumped back.

It was too late. Annie turned to her. "I'm sorry. It's not your fault." She hugged Katniss.

"No. You're right. It is my fault," Katniss protested.

"No. It isn't." Annie shook her head and gave Katniss a sad smile. Then she walked away, heading to the cafeteria.

Everyone treated her warily, like she was fragile, like she was glass. Annie grabbed a tray and some food, but had no appetite. She plopped down at a table, zombie like. She mechanically chomped on a piece of bread.

And that was how she was for the rest of the week.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"ANNIE! ANNIE!" Delly ran straight into Annie's room shouting.

"What?" Annie questioned.

Delly just grabbed her hand and led her to the tunnel that led to above ground. Annie followed silently. What was happening?

At last they made it above ground. Annie surveyed the area. There was a District 13 helicopter and nurses with a gurney in sight. Then she saw him.

"FINNICK! FINNICK!" She ran straight into him.

Everything else was forgotten, left in the background.

"Annie." Finnick sounded weary but contented, hugging her tightly against himself. He lifted her head and kissed her softly. "I love you."

"I love you too, Finnick Odair." She held onto him with all her might.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_TWO YEARS LATER_

"Mommy! Daddy!" A little boy called out to his parents. He was wading into the water on the sandy beach. The air smelled of sea salt.

"Hi, Finn." Annie waved to her son, one arm wrapped around Finnick, her husband.

Finnick smiled at the sight of his son.

Finnick and Annie turned to face each other, holding hands, foreheads touching.

"I love you."

**A/N: Aww, so full of fluff at the end. I was crying when Finnick died. It was so sad. I wanted to toss the book against the wall and punch somebody. FINNICK + ANNIE = true love. Review please!**


End file.
